Prurient
by Kelpo
Summary: There's always a time and a place for some fun. —multiple shippings! nsfw/smut ficlets (requests are open c: )
1. Bed - soulsilvershipping

**_Bed_**

She emits a delightful moan as his teeth sink into the soft skin of her neck. Her small hands rest on his head, slim fingers tangling themselves into his red locks and pushing down for encouragement. Her head presses back against the fluffy pillow as her whole petite body arches in pleasure. Another small moan purrs through her swollen lips from their earlier make-out session.

Her bed only can fit one person, but that doesn't stop Silver.

He straddles the brunette, his mouth at work as his lips wrap around her skin that he would bite, and sucks away - very vampire-like. His palms rest upon her cupid colored bedsheets - a bit _too_ girly for his taste - and balls them up generously. The sweet moans he would receive from the girl was pleasing - music to his ears.

Silver's lips begin to trail down her soft neck, and he mentally thanks himself that he had taken off her shirt earlier in their make-out session. This time, his tongue laps through his lips, and leaves a trail of his saliva down her collarbone, stopping right in the valley of her breasts.

"A-ah... fuck... Silver..." she moans mindlessly, slowly slipping her leg up and hooking it on his hip.

Before he could begin his work on her breasts, they both jump. Lyra's mother knocks at the other side of the door, and speaks. "Lyra, sweetheart! Dinner's ready!"

The two hormonal teenagers freeze on the spot. They've been so consumed with their special playtime. They've forgotten that they're in Lyra's room back in New Bark, only because Lyra had called Silver earlier to join her. The redhead pulls back - much to her dismay - and sits back up, kneeling over her with her body in between his knees. She had the decency to remove his jacket and black t-shirt, and toss it aside along with her shirt earlier.

Lyra bites her lip, and inhales to make sure she doesn't answer with a shaky voice. "A-alright, Mom!"

They both sigh once her mother's footsteps echo away from the room. She whines once Silver begins to crawl off her lap, and quickly sits up. The brunette flushes a bit as her knee brushes along his crotch, feeling a bulge tenting his pants. Her pearly whites dig into her lower lip. Sure, they've had sex before, but it still manages to bring out the shy side in her. "Silver—" she slurs as he leans down to pick up his shirt.

"You gotta go eat, baby," he simply responds. His head tilts to one side, observing her. "We'll finish this later..."

Lyra sits up as well, yanking the blouse from the floor and slipping it on. As she fixes her brown locks, Silver pushes open the window. He smirks at her when their eyes meet, and he says, "Next time, make sure your mom's not home." He winks at her in a teasing fashion.

"You're..." Her eyes flash towards his crotch, a bit embarrassed to point this out.

He quickly catches on to what she wants to inform, and he widens his smirk. "I think about you a lot, you know," Silver simply remarks. Her cheeks flare bright red as she realizes what he refers to, and before she can squeak something out, he already slips out through the window and out of her sight.

"Damn..." Lyra curses, standing up and observing her neck. Bright red marks paint her skin, and she sighs. She would have to cover these up.

* * *

_(a/n): I have a strong revulsion for most of the soulsilvershipping fandom. It tends to clutter up with a tsundere!Silver and annoying Lyra, which is my biggest pet peeve with this ship. Especially Silver without his character development. I will avoid writing tsundere!Silver at all costs._

_Ranting aside, I've missed writing the dirty with these two (I wouldn't really call this 'dirty,' since not much happened D: ). I'll have more posted for this soon, there's a whole prompt list I've been recommended, and my inbox has been packing up, requesting that I write the Radio Tower incident (you naughty little things, you). I'm thinking about that, so maybe I'll do something soon.  
_


	2. Laboratory - fortuneshipping

**_Laboratory_**

She wiggles her hips to him, cheeks blushing scarlet from their lewd acts. Her nails dig into the metallic table that held the pokéballs from earlier.

Barry was already gone, but Dawn decides to stay in the laboratory and take things slow. She ends up with Lucas, while Professor Rowan goes out with his assistants on a delivery. Giggling and flirting ensues quickly from the two trainers. She ends up reaching to him, in the heat of the moment.

His large hands suddenly make contact with her asscheek, spanking her. She emits a sweet moan as her pussy drips with her juices. "M-more..." she purrs, pressing her cheek to the table. She pants, making part of the table foggy with her breath. She's never been fucked like this, and doing it with Lucas, a very cute boy around her age that she barely knew, somehow turned her on even more.

"Dawn," he croaks in a deeper voice than usual, already pulling down his pants and pressing his erection to her wet pussy. The response he receives from her drives him mad: moaning, legs spreading apart, and her back arching. In one swift motion, he thrusts into her, and groans at the tightness around his throbbing cock. Lucas swats aside his hat, and slips his hands onto her hips as he begins to fuck her hard on the lab table - which immediately rocks with their movements.

"Y-yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!"

Lucas fucks her harder, as asked, and for once, he is in control.

* * *

_(a/n): tfw u wanna rp some smut but ur rp partner is offline. :'(_

_Small smut fics/ficlets are coming even more (haha, dat pun). I think I can take requests, so go ahead and send some in (ship + theme/kink)... e.e Sorry if the characters get all OOC tho... But don't they all when they doing the do? Heheh._

_Oh, and btw, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18. Don't send me that 'but they're 10' bullshit.  
_


	3. Sleepy Sucklings - wikierrorshipping

_**Sleepy Sucklings**_

She's eager to find the bulge in her lover's boxers.

Purring, Cynthia crawls onto all fours against her boyfriend's legs, spreading them gently. He was snoring, yet his dick could be seen twitching in his plaid boxers - what woke her up was his hips rocking gently against her ass.

Her hand pulls out his throbbing cock from the thin fabric, and giggles as she begins to quickly stroke the slick shaft. Some of her blonde locks loosely slip from the messy bun on her head, and she quickly tucks those locks behind her ear. Her golden eyes turn to Lance. Wet dreams from him are interesting, sometimes they get to role-play whatever he dreamt of. Quickly, her head dips down, plump lips wrapping around the tip and swirling her tongue playfully. When he begins to stir, Cynthia quickly begins to bob her head, sucking hard with her hands gripping the sides of his boxers.

Lance stirs himself up, only to gasp at the wave of pleasure washing through his body. His large hand only slips on her head, pushing her down and moaning out her name in a husky voice. "C-Cynthia, ah... Fuck..."

She feels him begin to buck his hips, slipping his dick further into her wet mouth. She's already soaking up her thin panties, and with that gesture, she muffles out her moan of pleasure. Sheathing her teeth with her lips, her head bobs up and down roughly, tightening her lips to tease him.

The hot cum that shoots into her throat signals for her to pull away, giggling like a schoolgirl at his heavy breathing.

"What did you dream of?"

* * *

_(a/n): This one was requested to me by a close mutual on tumblr, who wanted to remain anonymous. You're welcome lol._


	4. Handy Hidden - heartsoulshipping

Request from Guest**:**_ do heartsoulshipping handjob plz :]_

**_Handy Hidden_**

Lyra makes sure she satisfies her childhood friend when he had asked her for a simple task she could easily do. Bent down on her knees in front of him, her small hands stroke his throbbing dick in a steady pace. Her thin fingers grace upon the tip, smearing some of his pre-cum along the top of the shaft. She parts her lips, her own body swaying up and down as her hands give his cock a small squeeze, then go back to gliding up and down.

Although she really wanted to follow that mysterious, yet cute redheaded boy who she spotted out at the side of the laboratory, Ethan's request seemed more urgent.

Ethan moans a bit loudly, making her jump slightly. His hips begin to buck into her hands, and in response, she tightens her hold on him. His head tosses back, slipping out her name from his quivering lips. "Ah, Lyra... Like that..." he seethes.

Her legs shake as she tries to stay up, surprisingly finding herself growing wet from his hot reactions to her handjob. Her own breathing quickens, cheeks flaring at the thought of Ethan taking her sideways against the tree behind him. This makes her hands stroke his cock at a quick and rough pace.

When he cums, he shoots his load all over her face and her shirt, making her squeak in surprise. As he relaxes, catching his breath, she simply strokes his dick again to get him hard again. Ethan glances down, pushes his hair out of his eyes, and groans as his cock begins to harden once again. His back leans against the tree as Lyra works her small hands on him. She grins playfully as he twitches in her palms.

"Now, _I_ have a request," she states, pulling away and quickly beginning to undo the buttons of her overalls.

* * *

_(a/n): Nyeh, here you go, Guest! ; v ; And thanks for requesting! _

_You reading! I see you reading this. Now, go review and requesssttt! :D_


End file.
